Plot
Volume 9: Uprising The portals are finally closed safely, Continuance has been dissolved, and the Hunters are all hiding or dead. But with the registration act finally mandatory, Evos everywhere are riddled with concern. What will the next step be? Are they still free citizens? Will the government start rounding them up like Nathan Petrelli did once before? These are all questions being thrown around all over the world. Rebel is in the process of creating an Evo railroad, while Petrelli School and Fortis Group are turning into safe havens for Evos resisting registration. Division between humans and Evos runs as far as the government itself, and the question is, how long will it last until the government completely turns on them? And is there even room for everyone at the school? Who will stand and fight? Can Fortis and the government come to an agreement or is bloodshed inevitable? Volume 8: The Most Dangerous Game After the crippling of Continuance Consolidated and the destruction of the portal that was supposed to lead to a different time/reality, the organization is now trying to pick up the pieces. Prospect of their recovery is grim with their leader dead and second-in-command having completely lost his mind…more than he already had. BUT, not only are there the repercussions of the portal being destroyed while opening up another dimension and leaving holes in reality, everyone is also being targeted by an organization called The Hunters. They’re a group of mostly humans with a Fight Club like mentality, hellbent on killing Specials. The group has been around for decades, but has recently decided to start being more active and open about what they’re doing, finding people with abilities an abomination and a danger to society now more than ever before. Not only are these Hunters killing people to protect fellow humans, but they are doing it for sport with an internal point system. Each ability gets different points depending on what it is and how powerful the Special is. The more points you score, the more funding, weapons, and support the Hunter receives. With school letting out for the summer, with Fortis be able to keep them safe or will these Hunters get what they want? Will Specials be eradicated, or will they prevail with little loss to their kind? Volume 7: Dark Games The School has been established, and all seems to be going well… Or is it? The students are learning about themselves and their abilities, Peter and his friends are working hard. But will their determination keep the school from being shutdown? Already the school has many supporters, but also many enemies. Some in plain sight and some more…hidden. Names are beings whispered and secrets are being brought to light. Will these kept truths do their damage, driving wedges between friends and family, or despite all that is happening does the impossible come to be? Can Peter keep his friends together and protect the school against the imminent threat? Will Peter find the man known only as ‘Godfrey’, this faceless man, and will he discover his true intentions? Perhaps there is more at work here than what the human eye can possibly see…And the school is, as some have predicted, doomed from the start. Volume 6: Brave New World When Claire Bennet jumped from the Ferris wheel, exposing specials to the world, Noah Bennet was furious. Using his resources and an elaborate cover story, Noah attempted to keep the specials out of the limelight. He worried that the world wasn’t ready to accept people with such special abilities, but he was wrong. The world was accepting and eager to learn about these gifts and the people that possessed them. This was especially true for Claire’s regenerative ability. The public was infatuated with her healing capabilities. Claire spent the first few months donating blood for scientific research led by Mohinder Suresh. Angela had tried—unsuccessfully—to recreate the company but Peter took over and decided it was best not to let either Angela or Noah have any role that would give them too much power as they would only repeat their past mistakes. Instead, Peter decided to open up a school for people with abilities where they would provide general education while helping them with a greater sense of control and understanding over their powers. After Angela’s persistence with the company Peter decided to make her the headmaster of the school and felt that it would keep her hands full and fingers out of his bowl as he dealt with running the new company. The school has now been opened for a few months and is called Petrelli School for Gifted Individuals. Peter immediately appointed Sylar as the lead trainer. His innate ability of intuitive aptitude gives him the ability to understand things which extends to abilities and how the work. At the Petrelli School for Gifted Individuals, specials will be taught control as they test the limits of their abilities. The school will also provide a way for the company to keep an eye on student specials for any signs that they might one day be a danger to society. Most specials have been accepted with open arms to the Petrelli School or into government positions but the occasional few slip through their fingers as some do with such a large organization no matter how small their comb may be. These few have joined with an old and rising power that few knew about. His name is Flash and he’s been at this game since he was a child, collecting specials in a similar fashion to that of Samuel Sullivan. His main goal…to live in a world only filled with specials and destroy ordinary humans and those who align with them. He’s a tricky man to get ahold of with intelligence rivaling that of Moriarty and Sherlock Holmes and almost no morals. He’ll do anything and manipulate anyone to get what he wants. Category:Important